Run!
by SNRomance
Summary: This will contain some references to Torchwood, BUT everything Torchwood related will be explained. : Running is a common thing in the Doctor Who Universe, but when you don't come from the Doctor Who universe...It's not so common! When Hayley Lavern suddenly finds herself in her favourite fictional world, what will she do? Who will she turn to? How will she cope? Complete sum insid
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Running is a common thing in the Doctor Who Universe, but when you don't come from the Doctor Who universe...It's not so common! When Hayley Lavern suddenly finds herself in her favourite fictional world, what will she do? Who will she turn to? How will she cope? But when the people who featured so heavily in her childhood make an appearance in real life, will she be able to stop herself from changing points that can never be changed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own although I wish I did so please don't sue me!

**Warning: **If you don't like long FF then this isn't for you so I suggest you stop reading. Also please note that I know this has been done before but THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT, IT HAS A PLOT TWIST THAT ALLOWS IT TO BE. Also I'm English, as is this show, so it will be written in English with English customs/ Welsh when I get to it! Oops... a well you will find out soon enough!

Any way with that out of the way, if you are brave enough then be my guest to continue... enjoy.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Everyone has something they're scared of, something that makes them either hide under the duvet, refusing to put a leg out at night or even if you are one of the people who claim not to be scared of anything, when in reality, you are; everyone is. Whether it is a phobia of the dark, or if it is an irrational fear of something that you know can't be real, yet is: it's still a fear. _

_When you get nightmares, your fear is manifested into a vision in your head, the basic psychic level all humans possess, finds how you are going to die in the future and made you scared of it, in a vain hope to protect you from fate. Fate, what a simple, yet complex word, one with so many sub-meanings and so many variants. Fate, despite what your unconsciousness believes, can't be changed. _

_It is only when you are faced with death that it becomes clear, why you made every single choice along the way, because after all, life is just a path to get to death. You can't escape it, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you have left to achieve, you still die at the same point in the same moment. _

_My fear was from a show, Doctor Who it was called. Only I didn't realise that my fear could come true! I didn't realise that it was possible to be snatched out of your universe and deposited in another; one you had seen on the TV. One that had your fear in, the fear you had had since childhood. One you had people you loved in, even if they didn't love you back or had no idea you even existed. You have no idea how much that hurts, seeing the people you laughed, loved and cried over, brought to life, only to die in flames and battle. It's different on TV, less real. Sure you can hurt, feel like your hearts coming out of your chest when some one you love like a brother dies, but it isn't real! You just tell your self that you can watch an episode where their alive and everything will be alright, but in real life, you can't start again, you cant press reset, its real and friends and enemies die alike. _

_I knew what happened in the future and tried to change it, in some cases I succeeded but in others I failed but it is only now when I am about to die that I realised something. You can't live your life in fear because that's not living at all. So I have promised my self, if I get out of this then, I am going to write everything down, and most importantly, I'm NOT going to bow down to fate again. I will do everything to save the ones I love! To save the people who basically brought me up, despite having no physical hand in my up-bringing. I am going to save Rose Tyler, I am going to save Amy and Rory! I am going to save Tosh, Owen and Ianto and River, but most of all I am going to try my hardest to save the Doctor, from the one he loathes the most… himself. _

_It's a shame that I only realised this now, but it could have been worse! I could have figured it out much later, to late to save those people. _

_ I know that Death is imminent and it is entirely possible that I would die in this universe, but I'm okay with that! It's a good death! Noble even. But I can't die now because I still have stuff to do! Shame Death doesn't take mercy or lend time to those wishing to save others from Her clutches. So I guess I'll just have to try my hardest not to die now! _

_And with that thought I charged, all guns blazing in to the fight... _

I sat in my room, drunk on the idea that I got a week of watching the shows that I love and reading the books I adored before I had to go back to school and the Maths/English exam that was waiting for me. I honestly hated being in Year 11, I mean sure I was 16 now, but that doesn't mean that I was exempt from the GCSE's that plagued our year group.

My mother called out from downstairs interrupting my day-dream and pulling me out of my room.

"Hayley get down here please, I need you to hold the door whilst I grab my stuff or it will bang shut." She shouted, no doubt her jade eyes flashing, the same as mine when I was pissed.

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed the door, not wanting to incur her wrath so early in the morning. She ran out of the door, the stuff flapping. Mother's car made it out of the driveway and down the road before I closed the door. As soon as I was sure that she was gone, I ran for the sofa and switched the TV and DVD on with a few clicks of the remote.

I had sat through Series 1 and half of Series 2, by the time I noticed that my stomach was making noises. I pressed pause at the beginning of the next episode and walked in to the kitchen, meaning to make myself some noodles. The house phone rang, interrupting the filling of the kettle, which I then placed down on the side to be able to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hifi!" My friend Cassandra said happily. We lived around the corner from each other, so would often call each other and arrange to meet up some time in the holidays.

"Hi Cassandra! How are you?"

"Good thanks! Do you want to meet up in half an hour?"

"Umm yeah ok. See you then!" I started hurrying to fill the kettle and make my lunch.

I finally finished eating and ran out of the door after shoving my feet in to my shoes and my arms through the arms of my coat. The air was cold, and penetrated my lungs easily. I walked quickly down the drive and turned right on to the pavement and along the street, not noticing the weird, almost electrical feeling in the air.

I didn't feel anything as I disappeared in a flash of golden yellow light.


	2. No, It can't be!

**Summary:** Running is a common thing in the Doctor Who Universe, but when you don't come from the Doctor Who universe...It's not so common! When Hayley Lavern suddenly finds herself in her favourite fictional world, what will she do? Who will she turn to? How will she cope? But when the people who featured so heavily in her childhood make an appearance in real life, will she be able to stop herself from changing points that can never be changed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own although I wish I did so please don't sue me!

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to the Torchwood fans out there who are currently reading this Fan Fiction.** And Toshiko Sato.**

**Song for this episode: **The end is where we start from.-Torchwood the Original Television soundtrack.

Chapter 1- No! It can't be!

Voices woke me up. I opened my eyes, blinking to clear the fogginess that had clouded my vision. I was in some sort of room on a hard surface, like a table only colder. The walls where made of whitewashed stone that was slightly grubby. There was a walkway behind me with two figures on it, ignored them, choosing instead to gaze around the room in wonder. It was some sort of medical room, with bright side lights illuminating everything. There were instruments on the table, only enhancing the idea that this was some sort of medical room. It looked vaguely familiar.

I had sat up by this point, and swung my legs over the side. I glanced over at the figures standing on the walk way, only then did it click. For on the walkway, were Owen Harper and Captain Jack Harkness. They were both staring at me, Owen with a calculating expression on his face and Jack with recognition. Wait… recognition? How could he know me? Better yet, what was an actor like John Barrowman doing talking to me? Were where the cameras? Why wasn't I informed that they were filming Torchwood again? Why, if they were filming Series 5, was Owen here? As much as it kills me to say it, he died, at the end of Series 2, with Tosh, a feat that made me cry for weeks. But most of all, why was a girl like me, plain, ordinary, complete Doctor Who, Twilight and Harry Potter geek, in Torchwood, one of the programs I adore? I'm not an Actress, hell, I haven't even got through Year 11!

So, like a complete idiot, did the only thing I could think of.

"Um, Hi!" The look on their faces was priceless. If I had a camera, it would have totally been a Kodak moment.

"Not trying to sound thick or anything, but how did I get here?" I continued. Jack stepped forwards and down the stairs.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked, I blinked, trying to remember.

"I was just going to meet Cassandra and then…"

"And then what?"

"And then nothing, I don't remember anything!" I explained in a huff, wondering why they were still in their parts and not coming out of them. Sure I could understand if they were filming, but I couldn't see any cameras or filming equipment.

"That's when you were taken by the rift! The rift is a place where two par-" Jack started to explain until I interrupted.

"Two parts of time and space that where never meant to touch where forced together, but the rift bleeds energy and debris, washed up from other parts of time and space." I completed faultlessly, causing both Owen and Jack to gape at me.

I smirked, having succeeded in getting the reaction I wanted, due to trying to force the hidden cameras to turn off so the producer could explain to me what the fuck was going on!

"How did you know that? How did you get in to the rift because as far as we can tell, you are 100% human! And no humans are not on earth at this point in time!" Jack demanded looking fierce.

"Are you thicker then you look on TV or have I just deviated from the script that you predicted I would say? I didn't get in to the rift! I was on my way to a friends house." I said, raising my voice slightly.

Toshiko Sato, Torchwood's resident genius, poked her head around the corner. I almost gasped, she had, along with Ianto, always been one of my favourite members of Torchwood. I disliked the 3 and 4th series purely because Tosh and Owen weren't in them. The 4th had been practically unbearable because Ianto was gone, and I couldn't deal with it.

"HEY! Mind yourself Hayley! There is no script! What the hell do you mean by that? And unless… No… You can't be! Owen, Tosh, could you leave us for a bit please I just have to check some thing and prove something to her." Jack ordered quickly.

Tosh obeyed, moving off back to her desk, I presumed. Owen though, stood his ground and wouldn't move.

"Fine" He said in a low tone and stormed out of the room.

I tried to breathe but found I couldn't. I scrambled around, searching for my inhaler. It wasn't in my pocket, which made me even more frantic. Jack seemed to see my predicament and assisted the hunt to find the purple piece of equipment. Finally he spotted it on the floor, near the cupboard. I grabbed it quickly, and inhaled the medicine.

"You travelled through a transandental portal, you come from a parallel world! A world where Torchwood is a film or a TV show, or something like that, don't you!" Jack said quietly, staring me in the eye.

"You mean that this is real? That this isn't a set up or the actors filming flash backs from years ago? This is real?! Your Captain Jack Harkness, from the 51st Centaury, who has pheromones and used to be a con-man after the Time Agency took two years of your memories. You really met the Doctor?! He's real?" I babbled, much to the amusement of Jack.

"Yes, I met him and Rose and… never mind."  
"Prove it."

"How?" He asked, but almost as soon as he said that, he clicked his fingers and raced off in to the main part of Torchwood 3's base, otherwise known as the Hub.

I ran after him, past a shocked looking Owen, Suzie Costello and Tosh. They all looked after us but made no move to stop me. We reached the invisible lift and climbed aboard. Jack tapped his vortex manipulator and we started moving up, passed the open tunnel that would soon house Torchwoods very own Pterodactyl, towards the ceiling that was home to the chameleon circuit, the chameleon circuit is used by Torchwood to cover the invisible lift. We were soon out side, standing in the fresh air, despite it being colder in the Hub than it was outside.

"It's real…" I whispered. It was obvious now that I thought of it, in a behind the scenes video, they showed how they filmed the scenes where they used the lift, they moved the camera not the lift.

I was shaking. It was too much. I was in the same universe as the Doctor, the same universe as Jack, the same universe as so many other people that I had always wanted to meet, it was just a matter of getting the time to meet them all before I die, because knowing Doctor Who like I did, it would only be a matter of years before Canary Warf, and then the Titanic, and then the countless other invaders that would try and take over. Then it hit me, some of the people that I had always wanted to talk too where with in touching distance! I might as well take the chance.

And with that though I reached out and hugged him. To say he was a little shocked by the action would be an understatement, but he soon relaxed in to the hug. We stood there for a while, letting the world pass us by. It was peaceful. But after a while Jack mentioned how late it was getting and fiddled with his Vortex Manipulator, once again sending us back down in to the bases depths.

Everyone was waiting for an explanation and so we gave them one, of how I was from a parallel world and of how on that parallel world there was a TV show called Torchwood. It explained how they, the members of Torchwood fought off aliens from taking over the world from their Cardiff base. It showed hidden loyalties and loves, it showed everyone that even if the world is ending, real life still goes on. They seemed to accept this quickly, but I knew that over the next couple of days they would test me to make sure that I wasn't lying, ask me things that I couldn't possibly know. A bed was made on the sofa of the Hub, and I borrowed an old shirt of Jacks to sleep in because I had been taken with out warning and with out clothes. After that I went to bed, knowing that at this moment in time the members of Torchwood where having a meeting, assessing whether or not I was a threat. And if I wasn't, what to do with me.

Knowing that Jack had some sort of connection with me that I didn't know about, I knew that he would back me up, and so would Tosh if it came to a vote, I could see from her eyes when we told her that she pitied me. I also knew that they were all aware of how old I was, and of my knowledge in the things yet to come. And it was on that thought that I fell asleep, dreaming of the future and of how I hoped mine would pan out.


	3. Acceptance is the key to happiness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own although I wish I did so please don't sue me!

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to all those who believe in happy endings.

**Song of the Chapter: **I believe in him- Torchwood Original Television Soundtrack

* * *

Acceptance is the key to happiness - Chapter 2

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE! Kill them! Exterminate!"_

_They screamed at me, trying to find a way for their beams to hit me and kill me. _

_I ran backwards, tugging Jack back with me. There was nothing left for us here, only bodies and memories of those we couldn't save. I consistently fired bullets down the long hallway at the monsters that would cause the Doctor to make a decision he could never make. _

_Jack pushed me behind him, trying to save me, but I knew it was futile, it would only cause him to die faster and then there might be the chance that the Bad Wolf couldn't bring him back. A whitish blue beam shot out and hit Jack, flinging him back in to me. _

"_JACK!" _

I sat up, sweat running down the sides of my face. Jack was stood, propped against the wall in front of me. As I struggled to control my breathing and emotions, he grabbed the chair from in front of Tosh's desk and sat down, facing me. I sighed in relief; he wasn't dead.

In the end I gave up on trying to stop crying and just let the tears form rivers down my cheeks. He just had his shirt and trousers on and his hair was slightly disarrayed, but his eyes where sympathetic, thus he seemed to know what I was going through. So I slid of the sofa and hugged him. I may be 16 but I still need a hug after a particularly bad nightmare. I also needed confirmation that he wasn't dead or an apparition.

"That's why you don't sleep isn't it, apart from the fact you don't need that much because of your Immortality, you get nightmares, bad ones." I realised, pulling back from the hug.

He nodded slowly, assessing my reaction. Nothing changed, I still saw him as Jack, the Flirt from Torchwood.

"So what did you decide on? In your staff meeting? Where am I going?" I asked quietly, having glanced at the clock on the computer whilst hugging him; it was 4 AM, too late for them to still be in but too early for them to have come in as well.

"Well we can't retcon you, you'd be thought of as a raving lunatic if we did that. You're too young to live on your own in a flat. So we thought, if you were willing and agreeable, you could stay here, in the Hub, go to school every day until the end of this year, then, once you have some sort of qualifications you can join Torchwood, if you want to. But if you did, it would only be for about half a year." Jack said.

I had gotten butterflies when he had said that I could live in the Hub then join Torchwood, but they abruptly died when he said that it would only be for half a year. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful, because I was, more than anyone could imagine. It was just that… half a year. Jack once said to Suzie in Torchwood TV show (as I was now calling it), that 'this was the one job you can't quit', so I was slightly confused of how I was going to move on to other jobs after this one.

"Not because we don't want you here! It's because of this." He held up a letter addressed to me in a handwriting that looked as familiar as it did messy. I frowned and took it from him, somehow managing to give my self a paper cut. Jack rolled his eyes at my klutziness, whilst I extracted the letter at the same time as sucking my finger. My eyes widened as I read, at first not believing but getting surer this was real as I got further down the letter.

_Dear Hayley, _

_I know that this comes as a bit of a shock, reading a letter from your self too your self, but it is of the utmost importance that you listen to this letter or people could die. People who we've watched die before. You can save them, just make sure you go to the water tower Christmas Eve when the rest of the team go out for drinks and no Jack you may not come with her. You will have your time Jack and you know that. _

_Bring your clothes, guns (although hide them in the suitcase in the hidden compartment that you will get for your Birthday from Tosh) and make sure you say goodbye, you won't see them for about a year in their time. Oh and make sure that you have their mobile numbers backed up, you go through a lot of phones and have to keep asking for their numbers from Jack, needless to say, he gets quite annoyed. _

_Oh as for where your going… you'll just have to wait and see. _

_TTFN _

_Hayley_

_X_

_P.S. Yes I know you peeked Jack, and that was why I gave you such a hard time when I met you on Volcano Day. _

"Doctor! I get to travel with the Doctor! Oh my Merlin Jack and you never told me! Blimey! How did you keep that one?" I asked, my nightmare temporarily placed in the box in the back of my head with all of the other nightmares that had plagued me since I was a child.

"By thinking of how the future you would kill me if I ruined the surprise?!" He laughed happily.

When Jack Harkness smiles, there is nothing you can do but to smile along with him, so that's exactly what I did!

"Hey Jack… You know that some one usually gets at least a small cut or a bruise whilst chasing aliens… you do realise that if you increased the amount of people on field duty then that would be decreased! So I was thinking, if you even needed anyone to cover comms here whilst you're chasing the big bad aliens in your WW1 coat, then you could always teach me how to use them…"

"Hmmm maybe. It's not a bad idea; it would also ease you into it slowly instead of just straight away placing you on active field duty like I had too with the others." He justified.

I nodded and started almost vibrating with excitement. Jack placed a calming hand on my knee and I managed to slow my vibrating down so it was the odd vibration every 10 minutes in stead of a constant vibration.

The rift manipulator gave off a beep, warning whoever was in the Hub that something was coming through. Exactly a second after, Jacks Vortex Manipulator gave a beep that was almost identical to the first. Jack was by the computers in a second and started typing furiously almost as soon as he got there, only pausing to chuck me his phone and say the word Torchwood.

I knew exactly what to do, send a text to Suzie, Owen and Tosh, all with the word Torchwood. This was the universal code for them all, stating that they where needed at work. I pressed send and walked over to Jack to give him back his phone. After that, so I didn't get in the way, I went downstairs to the showers, taking the initiative to grab a towel and some body wash from the universal wardrobe on the way down. The water was hot, and washed away the last remnants of the nightmare. I made sure that I stayed in the shower for a good 10 minutes, therefore avoiding awkward conversations with both Jack and the rest of the team.

But when I was sure all but Tosh were gone, I came out of my hidey hole and walked over to the sofa where I had spent the night under a mound of blankets that had been lugged out of a long lost cupboard. To be fair, they did the job of warding off the chill nicely, but comfort hadn't exactly been in the mind of the creator as they were itchier than wearing camel hair. I straightened them, wondering how the others where doing on their trek out to Splott at 4 in the morning.

I walked over to Tosh and looked over her shoulder at the screen which had a map on it. There were two red dots, one was moving the other wasn't. I presumed the one that was moving was Jack, Suzie and Owen and the one that was stationary was the thing they where chasing. The stationary dot was slightly thicker and more irregular than its moving counter part, telling me that there was a bigger mass of what ever they were hunting.

"Do you know what came through?" I asked quietly.

"No, it was a larger rift spike than all others we have ever had apart from one, which was when you came through. There have been UFO sightings since then so we think they were just taken from a different planet in a different part of this solar system. Where as when you came through, there was a huge spike that was about 4 times the size of this one, though that might be because you came from a parallel universe, not just a different universe."

I nodded, waiting for the two dot clusters to touch, after about 10 minutes and a lot of swearing and wrong turns they did. The speaker on Tosh's desk soon revealed that they were getting out of the SUV and approaching a warehouse that had a lot of noise coming from it.

The argument followed took about 4 hours, and a lot of negotiations from the part of the team that were out there. It turns out that they had been going on a guided tour of their galaxy and had been transported to our galaxy by mistake. They were very very very slow on making up their minds, hence the long hours, but finally they were back in the sky and the others were on their way back to the Hub.

By now it was 8:30 in the morning and everyone needed a coffee to keep them going, not for the first time I wondered how they survived with out Ianto.

When they entered the Hub, there was a moment of silence when Tosh and I regarded the bedraggled (it was raining outside) people that where dripping on the floor, then we both burst out laughing when we saw the looks they were giving the Styrofoam coffee cups. Tosh had run out to grab them whilst I looked after both the monitors and the field team.

Suzie made a second coffee run, whilst everyone else got on with their work. Tosh with making a start on her new Rift Predictor that she had had the idea for when moaning about the lack of organisation and about dragging her out of bed at such an ungodly hour. Owen was doing… stuff… namely cutting open a dead weevil that he had found yesterday before I came through the lift. Finally Jack and I were moving boxes in part of an abandoned railway tunnel that had previously been used for storing junk that was no longer needed but would cause suspicion if dumped somewhere.

When Suzie got back with Coffee for everyone but me (can't stand the stuff its disgusting), we would go out in search of a bed, paint, clothes and other necessities.

When she got back, we had formed a wall of boxes, blocking off the rest of the tunnel and giving me a room. So we set off and bought everything I would need. After buying a particularly pretty white metal bed and mattress to go with my purple bedspread and lilac walls/ ceiling, we went to the local high school, and enrolled me to start next week. I was still doing the same subjects, so Textiles (which was annoying because I had to start my coursework again), Triple Science, Maths, English Lit, English Lang, Geography, History, and because they didn't do a Philosophy and Ethics course, I took Drama.

We went back to the Hub, laden down with bags of clothes, bedding, etc and began painting. Needless to say there was a lot of tunnel to paint, so it was about 9 when we had finished. Jack had sent the others home earlier because they had had to get up early so we were on our own. I ordered Pizza under the name of Torchwood, just to annoy Jack later on.

I started to feel drowsy around 11, so went fell in to my nice warm bed and was soon in lala land…


	4. Part 1: School will be the death of me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own although I wish I did so please don't sue me!

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to all those who are nervous about an exam that takes place tomorrow… :/

**Random AN: **This chapter will be in a slightly different format as there will be time jumps. Be WARNED THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREAME BULLYING GONE WRONG. But it will be longer than any other chapter so far at around 3,500 words

**Song: **You have the Harry Potter series music to thank for this chapter. All of the moving songs like 'Battle of Hogwarts'.

The almost year of Torchwood- Part 1 School will be the death of me.

Date: 19th March

It was my first day at the new school. I would be meeting new people and hopefully, making new friends. I had been shopping the previous week with Tosh, to spend some of the money that I had been earning whilst with Torchwood. All the money (which was half of what a normal Torchwood agent would earn), was sitting in a bank account waiting to be spent. This allowed me some luxury when it came to getting school supplies.

Jack dropped me off at the school gates and left, needing to go to a rift spike in Splott. So there I was, left on the curb beside the 2 story building of the local high school. I hesitantly walked to the front office, forcing myself to look confident and happy instead of the nervous wreck I was inside. The woman on reception stared at me as if I had brought a Weevil in on a leash, until I dropped my paperwork (fake of course) on the desk. She glanced at it and grabbed the small pile of paper sitting on the side, and jammed it into my hand. I thanked her walked out of the door, intent on studying them when I was outside. There was a time table, a medical form and a map.

I sat down on a bench and waited for about half an hour until the bell rang. As everyone crowded inside I was struck, by how immature and inconsequential the conversations were. It was like being stuck in the middle of a crowd of Owen's; when he's had too much to drink.

I walked in to the classroom that I had seen on the map earlier, it was my 'Tutor Room'.

After I had approached the teacher and found where I was to sit, I sat down near a gaggle of girls, who were doing nothing but giggling and throwing me pointed looks. I ignored the hostility and went over to say hi. They soon loosened up and we started talking about how we liked Cardiff. I admitted that I liked the city, not that I had seen much of it. They told me that they hated it because you could never tell what was going to happen next. I nodded and promised, on their request, that I would keep an eye out and try not to die.

The day went by quickly, it turned out that I was ahead in most of my classes, and, as I had done my Maths and English already and had received plenty of free time to study back in my old school in the alternate universe. I had a little trouble with some boys in my maths class who refused to believe that a girl could be ahead of them at maths; but that was it.

At the end of the day I took the bus back to the Plass and went through the information office to get back in to the Hub. I had homework for Maths, Physics and Chemistry, so upon seeing that everyone was doing the paperwork that I didn't have to do (like papers explaining the uses of a few pieces of Alien tech for UNIT and in Owens case the Mission reports that he had neglected in favour of doing Autopsies), I sat down at my station in the corner and did all of it, including the work for the next week. It wasn't that I was a swat or anything, it was because with Torchwood you had to be alert at all times, whether that was to chase after aliens or to stop Owen trying to nick a piece of your birthday chocolate, and in some cases, like when the team was stretched thin with multiple accounts of rift activity, I would be pulled from school; not that I minded. However my teachers did and would mind, so upon warning them that I had an extremely old and large family that most of them could die or have serious ailment at any time, they agreed to keep me ahead of the work in class so I wouldn't fall behind.

After I had finished that, I moved on to my mission reports, not that they were very long due to my lack of involvement. By the time I had finished them, everyone else was also finished and it was 8:00, so time for dinner. It was Jacks turn to choose what we were having so he ordered Pizza... again. in the 15 minutes it takes for the Pizza to arrive I generally make my self some form of vegetable because to me, Pizza was dry and I needed a lighter component to go with it; so I cooked up some peas, knowing that no-one else wanted any. While I was in the kitchen I asked everyone what they wanted to drink over comms. The universal reply was Beer, so I grabbed a tray and placed 4 beers and a can of Pepsi Max on the tray along with my peas.

Once I placed the tray on the table in board room the alarm went off, telling us that someone had entered the information office.

"I'll get it" I said and jogged to the lift, figuring if I was going to get Pizza I might as well burn off some of the calories I would gain when eating it. I got the Pizza, and headed back downstairs after seeing the pizza delivery girl off.

The Pizza's where nice and when I came to start eating my peas, I found that someone Coughowencough had hidden them so I led a pea hunt to try and find them only to find that they had mysteriously ended up back on my seat whilst I had been searching for them. They had got used to my weird habits and ways of doing things, even my weird habits of crying when something bad happened when we were watching a movie in the autopsy bay. By this point it was 9:30 and time for a film. Torchwood hadn't done this in the TV show, but I was determined to keep them grounded and not let them slip in to the habit of believing that just because they saved the Earth on a daily basis that they were invincible and that they could walk around the city like they owned it. However, fate didn't want to behave and so I found myself directing them to the same lovely place in Splott that they were at earlier. I looked at the not quite perfected rift predictor, another 3 spikes in the next 2 hours; looks like its gonna be another long night!

Date: 30th March

Ouch! Thinking about it now, I should have seen this confrontation coming but unfortunately I can't travel back in time! Yet.

It started way back, on that first day of school, kinda obvious now I think about it; but oh well no good crying over spilt milk. The boys in my maths class, you know, the ones that were glaring at me. Well one day they decided to 'show me up' instead of the other way round like it was at the moment. Let me take you there...

It was the 30th of March, a Friday, the second Friday after I arrived in their school. It was a reasonable day out side, what with the tree's finally growing leaves and it not raining for a change. I was happy. My friends and I were going shopping after school, so we could 'hang out' as a group. I was looking forward to it. The bell finally rang, letting them out of a particularly humiliating maths lesson. I went outside and stood in our corner, where we usually hung out. I pulled out my phone and started checking my messages, one of the perks of having an 'extremely ill' and very made up family was the use of my phone when I wasn't in lessons. I had a text from Owen saying that he had broken one of the computer screens on my desk, which had then knocked over the abandoned hot chocolate cup from this morning, this had then spilt over most of the paper work that I had done yesterday and had fried my computers hard-drive. I rolled my eyes and thanked my lucky stars that I didn't keep any important information that was separate from the Torchwood on my hard-drive. It was all on the memory stick in my pocket. He would be the one paying for a new screen and hard-drive, shame about the paper work though. Suppose that's pay-back for not giving it to Jack straight away to be signed before being dumped in the Archives. I was so engrossed in giving Owen hell that I didn't hear the boy's from maths coming up behind me. The first I knew of it was when one of them placed a hand on my shoulder.

Almost on instinct I rolled that shoulder forwards and down, simultaneously grabbing his wrist and tugging making him thump down on the concrete on his back, like an upended tortoise. I heard a gasp and suddenly I was surrounded by section of the school that was on its break. They were egging the boys on, I backed away, trying to get out of the fight, apparently that's not what they wanted and I was shoved back into the circle, tripping over a random foot and going sprawling on the floor. I winced, this was not a good position for me to be in! The crowd laughed as I felt a foot press down between me shoulder blades, my cheek pressed into the sharp stones even harder. I thought fast and twisted so his foot slid off my back and on to the ground. Grabbing his foot and tugging, I rose to my feet.

However I didn't see the third and final boy coming at me from the side, the crowd parted revealing a wall which I was shoved against and my arm twisted up behind my back. It was clear that this boy had had training in some kind of martial arts or fighting technique. I could feel my arm getting more and more tense, and the bone getting closer to snapping. I did the only thing I could, short of getting my arm snapped on purpose and using that to my advantage.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out, a whisper being all that I could manage with my face pressed into the bricks of the school building.

"What?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry. I can't help having taken my GCSE already! I can't help already knowing the subject material! But I shouldn't have shown off, and I shouldn't have flaunted it. I'm sorry." I said, hoping that it would be enough.

"Sorry's not enough!" He shouted loudly and yanked my arm upwards with a sickening snap.

I screamed and fell to the floor. His friends had got up by now and had surrounded me. I curled in to a ball around my arm the best I could without touching it, ignoring the involuntary tears that flowed down my cheeks. I had never broken a bone, I hadn't known what it had felt like, so I didn't know that it was practically impossible to work around the mind numbing pain radiating from my arm.

The feet and arms hitting me came as a shock, but I soon got over it as I felt something snap around where my ribs where. I counted 3 snaps before nothing came and sound flooded back to my ears. After the first scream I hadn't made a sound, in fear of provoking them further. I could hear shouting and a siren. It was too loud.

"LET ME AT HER! SHE SHOWED US UP! WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG! WE WERE DEFENDING OUR HONOUR!"

Noise... overwhelming noise...

Then there was a voice, a voice which I had everything to thank for in this new life of mine. Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hayley... come on girl open your eyes... its fine. I promise its fine. You did nothing wrong. Those boys where coming to attack you. You did nothing wrong. Its safe. You have nothing to be scared of..."

I blinked my eyes open, not daring to believe that it was over I was safe.

"There we go, see it's just me. The others are meeting us at the Hospital. A word of warning though, Owen doesn't trust Hospitals and will be ridiculously over protective!"

I attempted to smile, but failed as it hit me that from here on out I would be deemed as a trouble maker and not given any freedom at the school.

"It's not your fault Leelee!"

"But what if they don't see it that way?"

"What other way are they going to see it?"

I almost shrugged but remembered my arm at the last minute and settled for a slight raised eye brow.

"Come on, let's get you up, the ambulance is here."

I braced myself and let Jack lift me up, one of his arms under my knees and the other under my back. He wasn't struggling at all, which probably meant that those muscles where real and not just for show! I was placed in the ambulance on one of those rock hard beds that are more for examination then patient comfort, despite the fact that even Jack was looking a little green by the time that we stopped. I was wheeled straight in to have an X-Ray done, which confirmed my analysis that I had 3 broken ribs and a broken arm that was also dislocated. Thankfully they gave me aesthetic (that I wasn't allergic to, thank god!) before they relocated it, although it still hurt like hell. After they set my arm in a brace, I was allowed visitors, much to Jack's delight (he had been kicked out as soon as I went in for an X-Ray) and Owens glee. They all looked vaguely upset, making me feel even more guilty.

We chatted for a bit while Owen went in to the reception to see if it was possible to transfer my care to him, so I could go back home. It turns out, you can transfer but he had to sign a lot of documents confirming he was who he said he was and that he was actually a qualified doctor. After half an hour of waiting he came back looking smug. I took that as a yes.

"When do I get out of here?"

"After this Doctor has checked you over and deemed you well enough to be moved."

A man wearing a white doctors cloak came in after Owen and checked me over, finishing up with ticking a box on the clipboard at the end of my bed. I almost jumped out of bed in my haste to get out of here.

We got into the SUV and drove back to the Hub, Suzie in the front with Jack who was driving. Tosh on the right in the back, me in the middle and Owen on the left, much to his annoyance (I kept poking him with my brace). Owen was going through medical records deleting any reference of me, whilst Tosh was making sure the media didn't get hold of it and going through any reporters who may of got hold of the storys home computers. She had also set up a program by the time we got back to the Hub that would automatically delete any mention of it on the internet or on a home computer/ work computer.

I apologised, knowing how much extra work I had caused. When everything was done for the day, Jack sent everyone home and told them to be in for 6AM the next day as there was a predicted rift spike. As everyone filed out, looking remarkably like sheep, I realised that I didn't know what was going to happen with the school so I went up to Jack's office to ask.

he was engrossed in a report and hadn't noticed me so I knocked on the door to get his attention.

"I can come back later if your busy?"

"No i'm on the last sentence give me a minute ok?"

"Sure." I stated and looked out the window over my home. The empty Pizza boxes, the paper lying everywhere, the lights on the modems and screen savers reflecting in the water tower, it was beautiful in its own special way. I found myself thinking about the topic that I had been avoiding ever since the first day in this strange new world. My family and my friends. They had no idea where I was, I could have been murdered for all they knew! I could have run away. I could have done anything. But what was most upsetting was that, they would spend the rest of their lives looking for me, but I couldn't do that with them. I would never see them again, and they would never see me again. Sure they would see people on street corners that looked like me. They would see the back of my head everywhere, just as I would see theirs, but when that person turned around they would be gone, it would be a random person who possibly had a dark birthmark under their eye, or a scar on their forehead; it wouldn't be the person we were looking for.

I could feel my eye's tearing up for what was lost, for what I had never had the chance to say. I loved my family, yet I knew that I very rarely said it. I suppose it would look like I couldn't stand them to an outsider, but that was only half of the story. The other half was that we had a mutual understanding. I would stay out of their way and they would stay out of mine. We were happier that way. Yet we were family, we are family, and so we love each other, no matter what.

But I had found a new family, not to replace the old one, but to supliment it, to give me the type of family I wanted, yet had never had. A family that may not be related to me by blood, but loved me for who I was, with all my strange quirks and weird habits; a family who I loved for the same thing, they gave me what I needed and I attempted to give them what they needed.

But in the end I had family and that is all that matters family; isn't that right Jack?

Date: 8th August

My exams had all gone well, no thanks to school. The school hadn't been willing to allow me back through the gates thanks to the riot that ended with me in hospital, so I had been sent work to complete, but over time the work load grew less and less as the teachers couldn't be bothered to mark it. So instead, for each of my subjects I asked a different member of the team. So for Biology and Chemistry I asked Owen, Physics I asked Tosh and Suzie covered Geography whilst Jack covered History. Food Tech and Drama where pretty self explanatory so I ordered books off Amazon and taught myself.

I had gone in for the Exams, both practical and theory. Today was the day when I found out whether or not I passed and what grade I got. The results were being sent in the post... which would arrive in about 3 minutes. I was hovering just outside the information centre because although I wasn't taking A levels next year, I still cared about my grade. I already had an A in Maths and a B in English, two results which I was very proud of (English hated me). Finally the post man came and handed me the post. I locked up the Tourist office and ran to the lift. It shot down to the main Hub, where I ran up to Jacks office, chucked the letters that his name on them on his desk and sat down at my desk.

I slid the envelope with my name on it open and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and pulled the piece of paper out.

Biology A*

Chemistry A

Culinary Sciences A

Drama A*

English Literature B

Geography A*

History A*

Physics A* (Full Marks)

I felt my jaw drop, I got full marks in Physics.

"Well? What did you get? Don't keep us in suspense much longer!" Owen shouted from the Autopsy bay.

"Come and look for yourself!" I shouted back, causing a mad scramble where everyone came down from their positions of work and craned their necks to get a good look at the piece of paper I was holding. Then the cheering started and I found myself cheering along with them.

Needless to say, for the next month the Hub smelt like flowers.

**That was Part 1, Part 2 will be up as soon as I've written it! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
